lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic is a heroic teenage hedgehog who can't stand to pass by someone who needs help. With his super speed, he can always foil Dr. Eggman's evil plans. RP Bio ''Life of Heroes RP 1'' Sonic first appears in the Life of Heroes RP at the begining. He helped protect Sia from Shadow when he was trying to kill her. Then after Sonic ran to meet Cream for tea, Amy came a hit Sonic with her Piko Piko hammer and stuffed him in a bag. Later in the RP, Sonic was found burried in the ground and was immidetly send to the hospital and soon after helped fight Fake Shadow. After Shadow and Fake Shadow was telaported to the Sub-Version relm, Sia asked the doctor to take care of Sonic. Near the end of the RP, Sonic led the heroes to the hospital to help Silver. Later, Sonic helped the heroes fight off a monster that was attacking a spy. In the 2nd RP, Sonic came along with Tails and Knuckles going after Luna to get a Chaos Emerald back. Sonic then came with the heroes to find Silver, Blaze and Sal and to solve a huge misunderstanding. Sonic is now with the heroes in the real form of the Sub-Version relm. Seven Years Later In the Seven Years Later RP, Sonic first appears after Tails told the heroes that he was taking Sonic to the UFO. Sonic arrived while carrying Sally, who hurt her ankle. When Amy arrived and yelled at Sally, Sonic retorted that he barely knew her. On the UFO, Sonic found Fat Cat drowning in water and helped him out. After that, Sonic noticed that Sabir looked similar to Espio when his front hair spile was flipped back when it was wet. Later after Black Doom and Red found Sia, CM and Spark escaping, Sonic came in and spin dashed into BD and helped the group escape, not including Sabir who was holding the villains back. Sonic is currently at the G.U.N. H.Q. Relationships Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Luna Moonstone Sonic experiences a rare moment of grief after Luna confronts him about harassing Shadow. Trivia Gallery Super Classic Sonic.png|Classic Super Sonic Sonic Pose.png Demon Sonic.png|Demon Sonic|link=Demon Sonic Demon Sonic 2.png|Demon Sonic|link=Demon Sonic Classic Sonic 2.png|Classic Sonic|link=Classic Sonic the Hedgehog Super Modern Sonic.png|Super Sonic|link=Super Sonic Classic Sonic.jpg Images (1).jpg Perfect sonic 2.png Sonic_And_Shadow.png Sonic_Running_Soap_Shoes.png Sonic Finger Alternate.png Sonic The Hedgehog.png Mario and Sonic Truce.png Sonic_With_Soccer_Medals.png Gutpunch.jpeg Sonic_Meets_Tiara.png Sonic_6_and_Speedy_Gonzales_Comparison.png Sonic_6_and_Speedy_Gonzales_First_Level_Comparison.png Pirated_Sonic_6_Game_Screen.png Casino Park.jpg Sonic_the_Hedgehog_from_S4E2.png Cranky's Video Game Heroes.jpg|His shoes are by the "No Hopers" trash can Sally_And_Sonic.jpg Still_Unstoppable_After_20_Years.jpg Modern_Sonic_Fall.gif Wreck-It-Ralph_Promo.jpg Team Sonic Fly Formation.gif Team Sonic Power Formation.gif Team Sonic Speed Formation.gif Cyclone and Sonic 2.jpg Cyclone and Sonic.jpg Sonic Redesign Concept.jpg Sonic in Spring Yard Zone.png Sonic pulls a Chaos Emerald out of Hammerspace.png Speed Star 2.png Speed Star.png Sonic VS. Sonic Man.jpg Sonic Emblem.gif Sonic wearing Custom Shoes.png Sonic Boost Generations.png Sonic_VS_Shadow.jpg Sonic and Pele.jpg Rocket Metal Sonic.png Chemical_Plant_Modern_Sonic.jpg Sonic_06_Concept_Flying.png Green_Hill_Zone_Large.jpg Sonic_Green_Hill_Twisty_Bridge.jpg Sonic In Wing Fortress.jpg Classic_Sonic_Green_Hill_Zone.jpg Classic_Sonic_Racing_Through_Green_Hill_Zone.jpg Sonic_laugh.jpg Sonic_4_Sonic_Standing_Still.gif Sonic_With_GBA_and_GameCube.png Team Sonic SA2.jpg Son-amy.jpg Skill Shop.jpg Tropical Resort.jpg GUN Auto Tread VS. Speed Star.jpg Speed Star VS. GUN Auto Tread.jpg Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Bio_Wreck-It-Ralph.jpg Sonic and Tails in the Special Stage.jpg EXPERIENCE THE POWER OF THE FLYING BATTERY YA SPAGONIANS.jpg Flying Battery in Spagonia.jpg Sonic and Mega Man.jpg Mega Man and Sonic shake hands.jpg Sonic_running_Sonic_4_Episode_I.png Sonic_falling_Sonic_4_Episode_I.png Sonic Plushie.png|Sonic Plushie|link=Sonic Plushie Sonic_4_Episode_I_Cartridge.png SonicBrawl.png Sonic_Poses_Sonic_4_Episode_I.png Sonic Sonic 3 art Sonic comes out of nowhere.png Sonic 4 Episode II Cartridge and TV.png Sonic slash Werehog.png Two Hogs on One Street.jpg Rouge sits on Sonic and Knuckles.jpg Sonic runs at robots in Crisis City.jpg Knuckles Chaotix Ending.jpg Madonna Concept.jpg Ohnoez.jpg The Sonics and the Tails VS. Time Eater.jpg Sonic in Wave Ocean.jpg Two_Hedgehogs_In_One_Brawl.jpg Silver about to use Psychic Knife.jpg Sonic and Tails in Sonic Jam.jpg Get Those Rings.jpg Tails lifts Sonic.gif Tails lifts Sonic Sonic Jam.jpg Sonic and Tails Sonic Jam 2.jpg Rocket Shoes.jpg Sonic_Sonic_Battle.png Sonic_Sonic_Battle_2.png Sonic_Sonic_Battle_3.png Sonic_Sonic_Battle_4.png Sonic_Sonic_Battle_5.png Fang gives the finger.png Sonic_is_awesome.png Sonic_and_Knux.png Sonic meets Big.png Sonic_Sonic_Mega_Collection_Plus.png Sonic_races_Silver.png Vector Silver Shadow Rouge Cream Cheese Blaze Amy Knuckles Tails and Sonic Sonic Jump 2012 Art.png Sonic_Tennis.png Sonic_Tennis_2.png Sonic_Tennis_3.png Sonic_SSBB.jpg Two Sonics One Mega Metal Crisis.png ...Too Slow.png The_Hedgehogs.png Sonic Sonic Blast.jpg Sonic_blue_sky.jpg Good Ol Soccer.jpg Mario and Sonic race.png Sonic_Sonic_Heroes_Art.png Sonics Party.png|Sonic's birthday party (Sonic Generations) Xtreme_Sonic_3D_Model.jpg Xtreme_Sonic_Concept.jpg Xtreme_Sonic_Concept_2.jpg Wood Zone.png Magic_Carpet_Revealed.png Miku Sonic Costume.png|Hatsune Miku in a Sonic outfit.|link=Hatsune Miku Unhappy Chao.jpg Neutral Garden Shots.jpg BarracudaKillerSonic.jpg T Rabbit2.PNG|An early concept for Sonic: Feel the Rabbit Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Boom.png Sonic Heroes 15 Team Sonic.png more_one_good_day___by_elesis_knight-d68se0n.png Sonic And Sally in Jail.jpg Official super smash variant covers by elesis knight-d8afaxf.png Sonic_Adventure_pose(Super_Smash_Bros_3ds.png Sonic_SSB4.png Copyright.png MaS3.jpg MaS2.png MaS.png Classic Figure.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:S Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Sonic Category:Characters Category:Microsoft Category:Team Sonic Category:Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Category:Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Category:Super Mario